Idoits
by michellecampa
Summary: This is my second fanfic. please R&R This story is based from Leah's p.o.v. in breaking dawn.It covers her hardships, battles and even an unbelievable romance. Can Leah maintan all of this and still live happly ever after, I guess you'll have to read.
1. Idoits

"_Idiots."_ I thought to myself. Here we are protecting A damn vampire lover, a _traitor_ to

her own kind, from our _families,_ our _blood_. This is not how I wanted to spend my day. I

heard him before I smelt him. I turned around my massive body in a fraction of a second

to face him head on, I don't like how these blood suckers try to sneak up on us. He was

dressed in a sweater that fit him like a glove, and super rich pants that must have cost

hundreds, but were now soiled by the mud of the forest. His copper hair was messed up

and his eyes were murderous. "Leah" He bit out, barely able to control his voice….good.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Leah." He said more calmly "you know you don't have

to be here if you don't want to…… your free to go if you want." He said almost

pleadingly. I barked a sharp laugh at him my fur standing up. _"And where would I go _

_Eddie, i'm an exile from my pack, i'm unwanted at home, hell i'm even unwanted here…" _

I paused gaining speed and anger. "_I don't give a damn about being here but i'm not just _

_gonna Leave Seth here, unlike you and your kind I wont just leave someone I love!" _I

mentally shouted, Edward flinched at my words. I knew he would never forgive himself

for leaving Bella like that, that would forever be his weakness. He looked up at me

glaring "Bella never was, and never will be a weakness." He shouted at my face. I

growled and crouched low to the ground, showing that I wasn't afraid of a fight. Then I

felt the annoying presence of someone else in my head, "_Great Jackie's up_" I thought.

Edward calmed down a little, " his buddy coming to save him." I thought bitterly. "_Hey _

_lay off Leah_." Jake said in a stressed voice. "Who's gonna make me Jake." I said walking

away from the blood sucker, he wasn't worth my blood being spilt. Then I heard

thundering footfalls, And Jacob came out of the cover of the forest to stand in front of the

leech. Edward sent me an enraged glance for my thoughts then addressed Jacob, " She's

getting better, she still craves blood but she is eating human food as well, she should be

fine." He said with relief. I snorted and scrunched my snout as I began to tear through

the forest, leaving the blood sucker and the kid behind me.


	2. Ghost feelings

I was in a crappy mood. First Jacob grilled me about egging on the corps, then a damn

black bear got my kill. I was sooooo not happy, After I deal with the Cullen's I go

hunting, it calms me somehow. It must be an animal thing. Anyway I was crouched in a

little break in the trees when a large elk came into view, my mouth began to water. And

just then as I was moving in for the kill, that bear came running and clobbered it dead, not

even skillfully. That irritated me, and I was already tense, so I attacked the bear for

getting in my way. Needless to say the bear died, I lived that's the way things work. after

my bloody battle I went to clean myself. My fur was bloody and matted, so that was fun

to try and clean only using your tongue, yeah its as gross as it sounds. But I didn't want

to go home or to the Cullen's house to wash up. I was just about to leave when I felt the

presence of someone else in my mind , _Again, _then I heard a slight howl from the south

and I took off for it. It sounded like Sam, but I didn't care I knew Jacob was heading for

it, I saw him running, through his mind. He was a little bit ahead of me, but we still had a

three mile run before we met Sam and his pack. I picked up my speed to meet Jake, my

paws tearing through the leaves and mud that covered the forest floor. Jake felt me speed

up and did the same, mentally smiling. _"Looks like another race for second, huh kid?" _I

asked playfully as I felt Seth come up from behind us., Jake barked a laugh and Seth

growled in annoyance. _"Look Leah I could easily kick your butt if you want me too." _

_Jacob said just as Seth said " hey I'm not _that_ slow." _I barked a laugh as I kicked it up

into full throttle, I was a speed demon and it felt good. We continued like this till we were

close to meeting Sam and his pack. I slowed down to an easy lope feeling uneasy. I

always felt a strange sensation whenever I was going to meet Sam, it was like longing. Or

something. But when I actually saw him, I hated every part of him. I hated the way he

looked at me, stood and even kissed Emily. I hate those thins so much because there so

familiar to me. I felt Jacob and Seth cringe from my feelings but I didn't care. They

didn't _have_ to pay attention to me. When I see Sam kissing Emily I feel the impression of

ghost lips on mine, when he hugged her I felt his embrace around me. My life is truly

hell. And nothing will ever change.

We came into a large clearing side by side, in order to show Sam that we were all equal,

and didn't force the other to do something we didn't want to do. I was looking up at the

sky raising my snout to obscure my vision of the naked wolf boys, why couldn't they

wear cloths. Sam was in front as usual, and I felt my longing turn into pure fiery hatred I

knew that the others could sense it radiating off of me like a fire and I was glad. Quill and

Embry were there but I didn't pay any attention to them. I hated Sam I wanted to tear him

apart, but I wouldn't show him how much he hurt me, that would look weak coming from

me. Sam was tense, that much I could tell, I could always tell. I felt Jacobs consciousness

fade as he turned human he walked closer to Sam but kept his distance. He was almost as

tall as Sam now, that was scary, Jacob was the first to break the awkward silence. " Hey

there Sam." He said trying to be friendly, but it came out aggressive, _Alpha thing_,

thought to myself. Sam frowned a little at Jakes hostility " Jake we want you to come

back with us, were your family, and family shouldn't fight." He said with authority, I

knew that irritated Jake. Jacob took a step closer, "Why so you can kill innocent people."

He shouted. Sam glared at Jake an also took a step forward. " There not _PEOPLE _Jake

you need to see that, there monsters and killers." Sam shouted. " What are we then, huh?

Were monsters to. And if you attack the Cullen's you'll be killers to." Jacob said with

finality. Sam's shoulder sagged a little and he looked to Seth, Sam's eyes were burning.

"Seth." He pleaded. Seth was now looking and listening to Sam a hundred percent.

"Seth, your mom misses you, she need's you home." Sam said. I felt Seth's sadness like

it was my own, because in a way it was, I missed mom just as much as Seth did. And it

hurt….. a lot. Then I realized that Sam didn't say anything about mom missing me. That

pissed me off. I dropped my head to glare at Sam then I growled as menacingly as I

could at Sam, I felt Seth snapping out of his misery and into mine. "_Leah i'm sure mom _

_misses you just as much as she misses me."_ He said trying to make me feel better, it

didn't work. _" If she misses me then why didn't Sam say so….. I knew she couldn't stand _

_me." _I snarled to him. He dropped his ears, truly sad, "_Don't be like that Leah_." Seth

begged. Sam was now looking at me straight in the eye, wolf to human, ex to ex, love

struck and heart broken. He smiled faintly. " You never changed." He said, I stopped

growling and my body went rigid. He was talking to me like he used to, he didn't have

that annoyed tone like he usually saved for me. Instead his voice was calm and caring,

like it used to be. Sam smiled even wider, "Come on Lee lee we need you, I need you.

Come back home with us, please." He pleaded. I gasped sucking in a big breath, he used

my nickname, the one he gave me when he said he loved me. "_NO."_ I shouted mentally,

Seth cringed at the sound. "_NO I HATE YOU, YOU DON'T LOVE ME _

_STUPID(A lot of curse words here)" _I was breathing hard my chest heaving and my heart

thumping. He was playing me! Jacob scowled at Sam. "I'm going to leave now Sam, I

don't think you should come back either." And with that Jacob changed and I took off

away from Sam and his tricks. "_ Sorry Leah, that wasn't right of him." _Jake said. "I

don't want your pity, NOW _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD_." I shouted. And that

was the last thing I heard before I felt Seth and Jake being shoved out of my mind.


	3. Cut Cords

It was the strangest, and the most wonderful feeling in the world, being able to let your

thoughts to run away and not give a shit who might be listening. I was going over those

last heart breaking moments, reliving them and only causing myself more pain. I was

stupid to believe that he still loved ma and I deserved all the pain it caused me. I swear I

want to kill Sam Uley, but I wont because I love Emily, without her I'd kill him for sure I

was still running when I came across the smell of fresh human blood. I locked my legs

and skidded to a stop. My paws were torn but I didn't care. I threw up my nose to gauge

the distance of the scent, it was a half mile west from where I was. I took off toward it

knowing something was wrong, as I kept running the smell began to overwhelm me, it

was a bitter and harsh smell that made bile rise in my throat. I howled to scare off any

curious animals that might get in my way. I was beginning to get anxious when I finally

came to the source of the blood, there was a man laying on the dirt flooring that created

the forests park roads. The man had light black hair, almost gray or silver, yet he couldn't

be over twenty. He was grasping his forearm, where a river of blood was flowing from

beneath his fingers. His face wad contorted in pain, his brow had a sheen of sweat. I tore

my gaze from the man to change into my human shape, no need to scare the guy anymore

with a super mutant dog. I felt the sensation of being pulled back into myself. Once I was

human again I pulled the clothes from my ankle and quickly dressed. I moved a shrub to

take another small look at the man, he didn't look like a threat so I jumped up and ran to

him. " Oh my god are you ok, what the hell happened to you?" I shouted at him,

pretending to be a normal human girl, yeah right. His eyes opened and I gasped, I felt the

sudden feeling of flimsy cords being cut and iron cables being made to hold me to this

man. I was staring at his beautiful eyes, his eyes seemed to look through my soul. His

face was shocked, just as much as I felt. He took his bloody hand away from his wound

and placed it on the side of my face caressing my skin. He smiled at me, regardless of his

arm, "What are you, what's happening to us." He whispered right before he collapsed in

my arms. " I don't know…. Is this an imprint?" I asked myself just before I felt

huge claws tear through my back


	4. True Monster

I screamed in pain as the claws tore through my bones and flesh, it hurt like a bitch. I fell

forward and into the lap of this stranger, and my back was healing quickly. I heard a

growl from behind me, and I knew I was going to be attacked again, so I threw my body

sideways to get out of range. As I threw myself I caught a glimpse of the monster. And I

screamed again, not three feet in front of me was a true werewolf, that I knew.

The beast

was standing on two long and spindly legs and had a huge torso, and its neck and arms

were enormous. Its face was the worst of all. It had human blue eyes that were staring

straight at me, a cold thirst in its eyes. For the time it took me to have a staring contest

with the werewolf my back had fully healed, but I could still feel wet blood on my ass

side. I jumped to my feet and began to change, I only got halfway through when the

where charged at me. I prepared for the blow and continued to change, when we crashed

down to the ground I was fully changed and the same size as the where. I snapped at his

neck as I tried to get to my feet, but this thing was as big as I was so it was a little

hard….. just a little.

The thing hissed at me when I bit down on its ear and it jumped

away from me. We stood in the Mexican standoff for a while, both of us breathing hard. I

scrunched up my nose and showed my teeth. The where did the same.

At the edge of my mind I could feel a nagging feeling…. I reached for it and it turned out

to be Jacob and Seth, they were filed away like paper and I opened them up, asking for

help. "_Jacob don't ask questions but I need you here by the park entrance, I have a guy _

_who's in bad shape, and a fucken werewolf, who wants to kill me." _ I shouted at Jake,

and thank god he turned and began to sprint in my direction. Then Seth had to put his two

sense in, "_Oh my god…. That thing is beastly, leah are you ok to fight with that thing?"_

I ignored him at put my full attention on the where, I side stepped so that I would be in

front of the guy I imprinted on….. Imprint. That made me freeze… and it gave the

where the perfect opportunity to kill me. He wrapped his clawed hands around my neck

and bit into my shoulder, I screeched and howled in pain. And just then my savior

arrived…. Sam…. Yeah my day went to shit in two seconds. Sam leapt into

action by tearing the werewolf off me "_thank god."_ I thought to myself. Once Sam had

the beast off of me he threw it into a tree trunk which snapped in half from the impact.

The where got up, and seeing he was outnumbered he ran off into the trees, a serous limp

in his walk. I fell to my haunches and changed, exausted and wounded. Sam removed his

eyes from my naked figure to let me put on his clothes, seeing as mine got shreaded. I

looked at his face hen I was done and I found sorrow in his eyes. "Don't look at me like

that Sam ok?" I snapped at him. He turned his head to look at the guy on the ground, I

completely forgot about him…. Ops.. " Who is that." Sam asked rushing over to the

stranger. I smiled mischievously to myself. " That Sam is the man I imprinted with." I

said sounding bratty and sarcastic. Sam spun his head around to me and gasped…. Just

the reaction I was looking for.


	5. Imprint madness, and anger

"_OOOOOOOOOOH yes Sam, that's right."_ I thought to myself. He was staring hard at my face trying to see if I was lying or whatever. I paid no more attention to him I looked at the mystery guys wound and saw it was pretty bad. His whole arm was torn from the shoulder to the top of the wrist . And all of it was bloody, like hamburger meat. "Sam, I need you to change and run this guy to the Cullen's house!" I yelled not even looking at him. He growled something under his breath. " I cant do that Leah! You know that!" he answered. I spun around looking murderous, " look you son of a bitch either you change and run him or I will!" I yelled. Sam glared but changed all the same. I carefully grabbed the guy off the ground and placed him on Sam's back. (By the way I'm as strong as any guy, wolf thing) Sam looked back at the guy who was riding him like a donkey and puffed his chest. He wasn't happy. I held the guys hand and started to cry, yeah I don't even know why. I wiped the tears away and looked at Sam, " You take care of him ok Sam?, please." I begged. Sam's eyes looked confused at my concern but he did as I asked, he jogged carefully not to jostle his rider. In the mean time I ran ahead to the Cullen's house. I made it there in three minutes and was met by Alice and Carlisle. I skidded to a stop and changed. Carlisle averted his eyes while Alice wrapped me in a blanket. "Carlisle, there's a guy that was attacked by a monster you hafta take him to the hospital please you have to fix him, SAVE HIM!" I pleaded tears streaming my face. Alice and Carlisle looked puzzled at my show of desperation but they both didn't hesitate. Carlisle pulled out his cell phone and Alice hers, they called the rest of the blood suckers and told them to bring the medical supplies and bags of blood, every kind of blood. I heard Sam coming up through the forest and I sighed. Alice brought me cloths to change into and I did, in a flash. All the vamps were in attendance to watch my break down but they all helped my imprint guy as soon as Sam brought him up. Carlisle brought my guy into the house and immediately started giving him drugs. I ran up the stares to the house but was stopped by a half-naked Sam. He grabbed the arm of my sweater and I froze with fury. "Leah" he breathed. I spun around and nailed him a fist to the face with all my strength, his nose crunched under my knuckles and blood began to flow. He released my arm and fell down the steps onto the soft grass, _DAMN _I thought, he should have fallen on sharp glass. "YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU, IF YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE YOU DID TODAY YOU WONT LAST LONG ENOUGH TO SEE ME REACT." I growled at him. I went down the steps and put my strong hand across his throat and bent down to his ear, "I may have loved you once Sam, but now I just hate you, and I'm not afraid of killing you, it would be as easy as breathing." With that I released him and ran up to the house and into the living room to see each and every one of the Cullen's faces staring at me in pure shock, except Emmet, he looked stupidly happy. _Great_ I thought to myself.


	6. Tubes, Eggs and RUN!

I walked into the room and didn't face anyone; I only looked at the guy on the couch, my guy. He looked pale and was connected to at least five tubes… I hated tubes. His arm was sewn up and looking much better, there was so much stitches, it was sure to leave a scar. I was tense and shivering, everyone stayed a good distance away from me, to make sure I didn't snap all over them. "Is he going to be okay Carlisle?" I asked, my voice quivering. I knelt down at the guy's side and took his hand. "Carlisle?" I asked turning to look at him. Carlisle sighed and came to kneel beside me; he put his hand on my shoulder. I involuntarily shuddered at his touch but he didn't move, "It's hard to tell Leah, we think that the werewolf may have poisonous claws or some sorts of venomous secretion….We do not know if he'll live." He whispered to me. I let go of the cold hand and put my head in the crook of the guy's neck, I let the tears fall. "Come back to me, please you can't leave me here knowing that someone could have loved me again…. You can't leave me here alone..." I whispered. I heard the door open and shut but I didn't care who came in, so long as it wasn't Sam, in a louder tone I asked " Does he have a wallet, a family?...Kids?...A name?" It was Jake and Seth who came in, they came towards me holding a wallet, a stupid duct tape wallet, and they sat on both sides of me. Seth put his little head on my shoulder, "Leah, are you ok big sis?" he asked soothingly. I cried more. "Leah, here" Jake said handing me the wallet. I snatched it and read the drivers license. His name was Damon. I dropped the wallet and grabbed Damon's hand again. "Damon." I said. The heart monitor beeped louder than it was before and I jumped. "Damon can you hear me?" I asked. His hand flinched in mine. I sat straighter and dried my eyes. "Damon!" His eyes moved behind his lids, "Damon wake up." He gasped and opened his eyes, a new sheen of sweat on his brow; Carlisle moved Jake and Seth away and came to check Damon. "Son, do you know what happened to you?" he asked. Damon looked from the docs face to mine, "Yes." He said weakly. I gasped, but doc didn't give anything away, he was playing cool. "Son, can you tell me what happened to you, you don't have to fear us judging you." Carlisle said softly. Damon cleared his throat and looked deep into my eyes, they were beautiful, so clear and alert, "I was attacked….. By a monster….and this beautiful creature saved me I don't know how but she did." He finished with a beautiful smile that was only for me.

I smiled faintly at Damon and he closed his eyes and groaned. Carlisle snatched a needle and injected it to one of the many tubes, and Damon was soon asleep again. I reached my hand up to my face, _Beautiful, he called me beautiful. _I blushed, I never blushed. Jake loudly cleared his throat loudly, and I turned to glare at him. He raised his hands and stood back, "whoa whoa, I didn't do anything Leah." He said. I let Damon's hand down gently and stood up, Jake backed up to the door, I walked straight up to him and stuck my finger in his face, "You… Need to watch yourself." I said jokingly, Jake smiled and put down his hands. I looked around Jake and looked to the forest, no sign of Sam, _good_, I thought. I sighed and looked at my feet I was exhausted…. Sam wrapped his huge arms around me and held me close, "Leah, were gonna take care of you." I yeaned and my legs collapsed underneath me. Jake caught me and carried me, I don't know where because as soon as he had me in his arms I was out.

I woke up cold, that never happened…. I sat up quickly and looked to my left, there laying in the bed beside me was Alice Cullen. I was about to go off on her when I saw she had a big tray of food in her hand. She sat up and smiled at me, " Good morning sunshine, I've been here for a few minutes waiting for u to wake up." She said cheerfully, she smiled more and giggled. The HUGE tray of food had everything, Eggs, Bacon, Ham, Pancakes, and god did I love her, CHOCOLATE! I didn't even grill her, I dove for the food and Alice sat with me as I ate. It was nice. When I was finished Alice and I dressed, her in a million dollar looking jacket and pants, and I, in my torn jean and white t shirt. We walked down to the living room and I ran straight down to Damon. He was still bed stricken but he was sitting up and talking with everyone. He smiled every now and then. He smiled the brightest when came into the room. He held out his hand to me and I took his in both of mine. I kneeled down at his side, "How are you feeling Damon?" He shrugged his shoulders and tried not to flinch, "Eh I feel fine for being torn apart by a werewolf." He said trying to sound nonchalant. I looked at Carlisle with a raised eyebrow and he smiled, "Damon here is very kind, he understood everything we told him and he accepted it, instead of running from the house screaming." He chuckled. I gulped, "That's… good.." I said hesitantly. Damon tightened his grip on my hand, and I looked back into his face. "So do you know?... About me?" I asked. He looked puzzled and looked to Carlisle and then back to me, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Leah, can I talk to you?" I stood up and left the room with Carlisle as quick as I could. "Carlisle!" I hissed. He spun around the corner his face serious, "Leah, it's not my place to tell **your **secret, just like it's not yours to tell mine." I straightened my back and my face went blank, "Very well, I'll tell him." I Sauntered back into the room and sat on Damon's bed. "Damon, I'm a shape shifter, and what you felt in the woods was called an imprint." I blurted. Instead of Damon looking repulsed he smiled and stroked my face, which shocked me to my very core. His hand was so warm and his touch so soft. I stared at his face, it was so strong, and chiseled, his high cheekbones beautiful, and his eyes lustering. "Leah." He whispered, I shivered. "Leah, I don't care what you are, or what happened, all I know is I want to know you." I laughed, really really hard, and even worse, I couldn't stop. Damon was smiling awkwardly at me, "Hun?, You ooook?" he asked. Jake and Seth came into the house and came to my side, Seth nudged my shoulder Jake grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me to a stand. "Leah, snap out of it." I quieted my laugh to a little fit of giggles. "I'm sorry Damon, I'm sorry I'm just on the edge, Jake Lets run." I gasped between giggles. So there I was, running from the only guy that seemed to care.


End file.
